Guardian
by wisanggeni
Summary: Manusia adalah "tubuh yang berjiwa" dan bukan "jiwa abadi yang berada atau yang terbungkus dalam tubuh yang fana". dalam setiap kekuarangannya manusia terus berjalan maju dan membawa apa yang diperoleh pendulu mereka. ras lemah yang mendaki dari bawah. berusaha untuk mencari takdir didunia yang keras, penuh akan ras lain.


Disclaimer Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

And High School DxD belongs to Ichiei Ishibumi

Story by wisanggeni

Rate M

Warning : Au, OOC, tipo dll

Prolog

Lokasi : skytower kota kuoh, jepang

Mata biru shappire itu mengamati dengan tenang kota dibawah nya. Kuoh sendiri berada didaerah utara negara jepang. Kota ini sendiri tidak terlalu besar dari pusat kota tokyo, tapi juga memberikan nuansa kota yang maju dengan banyak gedung tinggi dan pusat-pusat perekonomian disana. Populasi penduduk yang kurang lebih 30 ribu orang dan mungkin akan bertambah seiring waktu.

Cahaya matahari yang terang dan suasan yang hangat memberikan kenyaman sendiri bagi pemuda bermata shappire. Dengan kaki bersila, dia duduk tidak memperdulikan rasa dingin dimana dia sekarang. Rambut pirang cerah pemuda tersebut bergerak-gerak liar mengikuti angin, ia memandang kearah taman disudut matanya dan tersenyum melihat banyak keluarga mengelar piknik. Kedamaian seperti ini memang apa yang selalu dia inginkan, tapi apa daya kedamaian dimatanya saat ini hanyalah sebuah cover dari gelapnya dunia yang tidak diketahui manusia.

Dunia dimana manusia menjadi ras terlemah dan selalu menjadi alat bagi ras lain. Sejak berakhirnya Great war ras lain melihat ras manusia sebagai sesuatu yang tidak lebih dari hal yang bisa digunakan, meski ada sedikit dari mayoritas yang beranggapan lain. Tapi itu tidak menghilangkan fakta bahwa ras manusia selalu digunakan oleh ras lain. Dunia yang dihuni mereka sudah lagi bukan milik mereka, ras lain mengklaim dunia manusia menjadi milik dunia supranatural. Bahkan beberapa ras mengklam kemanusiannya manusia untuk keuntungan mereka sendiri, hal yang membuat dirinya muak, jijik dan benci pada ras mereka.

Dia juga sadar bahwa manusia lemah, tapi bukan berarti mereka tidak bisa melawan. Sudah banyak legenda dan mitos yang ada menjadikan manusia sebagi pahlawan. Herkules menyelesaikan tugas yang mustahil bahkan bagi dewa sekalipun, mengalahkan hydra yang menjadi salah satu simbol keabadian. Menjinakan nemean lion dan cerberus sang penjaga pintu neraka. Herkules bahwa melawan sang jelmaan kematian bagi dewa-dewa olimpus sendiri, hades dan bisa mengalahkannya hanya untuk menyelamatkan seorang wanita. Manusia mungkin lemah tapi keinginan untuk mencapai tujuan menjadikan mereka kuat.

Banyak lagi para pahlawan yang ia dapat pikirkan, sang Dragon Slayer Siegfried yang mengalahkan naga Fafnir. Naga yang juga menjadi kelas tertinggi dalam ras naga, naga yang juga menjadi salah satu dari Five Great Dragon Kings yang akhirnya berakhir ditangan manusia lemah bernama Siegfried.

Arthur Pendragon yang berhasil menyatukan Britania dalam satu bendera membawa manusia ke zaman yang baru, Arthur juga pemilik sah dari pedang legenda Excalibur. Pedang yang menjadi simbol suci dari kemanusian, yang saat ini menjadi sesuatu alat perebutan oleh gereja. Kehancuran pedang Excalibur mungkin dari keinginan pedang itu sendiri, yang dijadikan alat untuk membantai ras lain termasuk manusia.

Dia menutup mata mencoba mengingat lagi kenapa ia bisa berakhir disini. Dunia ini bukanlah dunia dimana ia berasal, tapi tidak juga menjadi alasan dia mengabaikan apa yang terjadi. Dia membuka mata pelan dan hanya ada sorot mata sedih disana. Kota Kuoh yang ada dipandangannya saat ini diklaim milik iblis Gremory. Ia tidak akan pernah mengakui dunia manusia menjadi milik ras Devils.

Ras merekalah yang paling banyak menggunakan manusia sebagai alat dan budak. Sistem yang bernama Evil Pieces yang membuat manusia dan ras lain menjadi Devils, sangat memuakan dan menjijikan menurutnya. Dengan alasan untuk mempertahankan ras Devil agar tidak punah seakan membuat mereka bisa seenaknya melakukan apapun dengan ras lain termasuk manusia. Tapi apa yang dilihat oleh dia adalah bagaikan petani yang seenak jidatnya memanen sayur yang baik dan membuang yang busuk, dan yang paling diincar dari Devil adalah manusia pemegang Sacred Gear.

Sacred Gear yang diberikan God untuk manusia. Yang memiliki tujuan awal sebagai pelindung, perisai dan pedang bagi manusia untuk mempertahankan diri dari makhluk supranatural dan sekarang seakan menjadi piala yang diperebutkan. Dia bisa mentolerir Angel, yang menggunakan pengguna Sacred Gear sebagai Exorcist karena mereka masih mempertahankan kemanusian mereka. Tapi ia tidak bisa lagi untuk berdiam diri terhadap ras Devil, karena mereka menghilangkan kemanusian seseorang dan membuat nya menjadi budak. Meskipun dengan alasan tidak ada diskriminasi, tapi apa itu cukup. Sekali budak tetap akan menjadi budak, dan tidak ada jalan kembali untuk memperoleh kemanusian mereka.

Jika ia bertemu dengan Ajuka Beelzebub yang menciptakan Evil Pieces, dia akan memukul muka busuknya sampai ia puas. Dia benar-benar muak akan kelakuan ras Devil dan dia tidak akan berdiam diri lebih lama lagi.

Dia berdiri dan memandang jauh kearah sumber aura Devil yang ia rasakan. Mata Shappire itu menjadi dingin, dan ingin mengetahui apa yang direncanakan dua clan heir didunia manusia.

"Manusia memang ras lemah tapi tidak menjamin mereka tidak bisa menjatuhkan dewa. Ras yang lemah ini akan kembali dan kalian yang seenaknya mengunakan manusia bersiaplah. Karena manusia sekarang tidak akan tinggal diam"

TBC

Hanya sebuah Prolog saja, untuk jalur cerita ditunggu saja. berikan komentar di review kalau ada kesalahan, aku pasti akan berusaha memperbaiki. Salam Wisanggeni


End file.
